Uno, dos y ¡serpensortia!
by Kristy SR
Summary: Recopilación del Club de Duelo. Hoy, Bill Weasley. "Quiere alejarle de ella y decirle que no la toque. Ella es su madre, no la suya."
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **N.A:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ". Aquí estarán los fics que escriba en el Club de Duelo de dicho foro. Aquí el contrincante es Gilrasir, y tengo que escribir un fic sobre el boggart de un personaje en formato 155w. Decidí utilizar Cormac. La verdad es que iba a presentar otra cosa, pero a última hora salió esto. Culpa mía de que no me llame el tema. Quiero dar las gracias a la que se está convirtiendo en mi beta oficial: MeriAnne Black.

* * *

 **Pesadilla**

* * *

Está ahí delante, mirándote de una forma que hace que te pongas cada vez más nervioso. No entiendes qué haces en los terrenos del castillo cuando se supone que tienes que estar en la habitación, pero eso no es importante. Tu única preocupación es ella.

Empieza a caminar en tu dirección, con esa extraña forma de andar que hace que su cabeza se mueva hacia adelante y atrás. Tu corazón se encoge de miedo, y cuando empieza a cacarear, ya no puedes aguantar e intentas irte corriendo hacia tu dormitorio. Sin embargo, algo hace que continúes en tu sitio. Quieres gritar, pero no sale ningún sonido de tu boca. Solo puedes permaneces quieto, y mirar.

Despiertas del sueño sobresaltado. Y suspiras.

Te relajarías si no fuera porque notas un peso en tu pecho. Bajas la mirada y… ahí está. El boggart te sigue observando, aun despierto. Y ahora sí sale un grito de tu garganta.

* * *

 **N.A 2:** Si alguien no lo entiende bien, aclaro que el boggart es una gallina. xD


	2. A tu lado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **N.d.A** : _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ". En esta ronda teníamos que incluir en la historia las palabras isla, camaleón y delirio. Y el personaje elegido ha sido Isla Black. Quizás sea "lo fácil", pero no quería escribir nada de Azkaban ni relacionado con ninguna isla. xD

* * *

 **A tu lado**

* * *

—Isla… no me abandones…

Ella apretó fuertemente su mano. Sabía qué era lo que estaba recordando, el momento en que dudó si seguir con esa relación, y maldijo que la fiebre le hiciera volver a ese momento.

Su delirio iba en aumento, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Hacía tiempo que su piel había adquirido un tono rojizo debido a las marcas de su cuerpo, como si fuera un camaleón fundiéndose con la habitación roja, y estaba muy preocupada. Los muggles no conocían cura para la enfermedad, y tampoco sabía qué poción podía darle para sanarle dado que desconocía qué efectos podría tener en su cuerpo. Se sentía impotente viéndole sufrir de esa forma.

—Aquí estoy, Bob —le dijo—. No me separaré de tu lado. Te lo prometo.

Bob esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Porque calmarle era lo único que podía hacer. Calmarle, y suplicar que saliera de esta.

* * *

 **Nota 2:** Echando un vistazo a las epidemias que han habido en Inglaterra, una de las peores fue la del sarampión. Viendo que estos dos personajes encajaban por esa fecha, decidí utilizarlos. xD


	3. Muerto de felicidad

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia y Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **N.d.A:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ". También quiero dar las gracias a Meri por su beteo y a Druida y Nea por sus opiniones. Esta vez había escribir sobre un personaje que muriera ahorcado o asfixiado por una bufanda escolar, y mi contrincante es Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. No sé quién ganará, pues sé que es una buena oponente. :) Me ha costado mucho tener una idea más o menos original para este duelo, y aunque sé que no está muy allá, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

* * *

 **Muerto de felicidad**

* * *

Cadmus estaba triste. Triste y deprimido. No por el hecho de que la chica a la que quería había muerto antes de casarse con él y seguía siendo virgen, sino porque cuando la trajo de vuelta con la piedra que le había dado Muerte, ella no había hecho más que hacer poses… demasiado tentadoras. Y ya no podía aguantar sin tocar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo. ¡Le estaba volviendo loco! Así que había decidido suicidarse para estar junto a ella.

Pero había un problema, y era que no encontraba un dichoso trozo de cuerda. Había buscado por todas partes: el establo, la cocina, el armario… Y nada. Entonces, revolviendo en un baúl, encontró su bufanda de Ravenclaw.

«¿Por qué no?», pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

Por lo que cogió la bufanda, se subió a la escalera y la anudó en la viga del techo en forma de soga.

Y con una sonrisa de felicidad, murió.


	4. Entre copas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ". Esta vez teníamos que escribir un fanart usando la situación y los personajes que nos han tocado. El fanart que me ha tocado a mí es el siguiente: belegilgalad . deviantart art / Hot-day-177897569. Su título es «Hot day» y la autora Belegilgalad. Y bueno, seguramente aquí me despido, pero lo haré con la cabeza bien alta. También quiero a dar las gracias a Meri y a Nea por su beteo y opiniones. :)

* * *

 **Entre copas**

* * *

—¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo, Severus? —te pregunta Albus por tercera vez en lo que va de noche—. Este Martini es delicioso.

—No, gracias —respondes una vez más.

Tienes sed, pero no quieres arriesgarte a probar eso. También estás asfixiado de calor, aunque te niegas a dejar al descubierto la apenas visible marca y menos ponerte algo tan ridículo.

Los gritos de la gente y la música del local muggle te están sacando de quicio, y maldices la hora en la que accediste a acompañar a Dumbledore a tomar algo. Conociéndole, deberías haber sabido que no iríais a Hogsmeade, y menos con esa pinta.

—Insisto en que tienes que probarlo. —Y te pone la copa en la mano.

Resignado, te la llevas a los labios y das un sorbo. Un sabor amargo se instala en tu boca, y no eres capaz de controlar una arcada.

Definitivamente, es la última vez que pruebas alcohol muggle.


	5. Es mía

**N.A:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._ Bueno, pues como dice la frase, vuelvo a participar en una nueva ronda del Club de Duelo para obligarme a escribir algo mientras que estoy tan liada. Lo que teníamos que hacer es escribir sobre un personaje sorteado, en mi caso Bill, y darle totalmente la vuelta a cómo es en libros. Y otra de las reglas era que tenía que escribir sobre una escena de los libros. La verdad es que Bill tiene pocas apariciones, y en la mayoría eran cosas tan simples que no sabía por dónde tirar, pero he conseguido hacer algo con esto. No sé cómo estará la historia porque estoy un poco cansada debido a obligaciones que he tenido que hacer a lo largo del día, pero bueno, ahí está.

* * *

 **Es mía**

* * *

Cuando su madre lo abraza, aprieta los dientes para retener las palabras que luchan por salir. Quiere alejarle de ella y decirle que no la toque. No es su madre, sino la de él. Que éste no tuviera una no quiere decir que tenga que quitársela a los demás.

—Estuviste genial con el colacuerno —comenta, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

Harry esboza una breve sonrisa, y le parece tan idiota que por un momento tiene ganas de estamparle el puño contra el rostro.

Todavía no entiende cómo el niñato consiguió entrar en el Torneo, aunque eso realmente ya no le importa tanto. Tuvo demasiada suerte en las otras pruebas, pero ahora no será igual. La tercera prueba es la más difícil de superar de todas, como han demostrado en las anteriores ediciones con esos accidentes, y, con un poco de suerte, ocurrirá algo parecido que le hará borrar esa sonrisa de su estúpida cara.


End file.
